The present invention relates generally to the field of spectroscopy, and more particularly relates to an application of the principles of spectroscopy to an on-stream analysis of a chemical stream in a refinery. More particularly, the present invention relates to the application of spectroscopic principles to the analysis of a stream containing alkylates and aromatics and derived from the refining of lubricating oils.